


In Her, He Sees Himself

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's leaving Stiles alone with the baby for the first time and he's so very not ready for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her, He Sees Himself

**Author's Note:**

> First fic written for the fullmoon_ficlet prompt "Nervous".

Seated on the couch, eyes on the bassinet, Stiles taps his fingers on his bouncing knee and tries to breathe normally. When his mate comes into the room slipping into a jacket, Stiles jumps up, then groans as his stitches pull, but this is important enough to be on his feet.

"Can't you send one of the Betas?"

"Stiles," Peter begins patiently, "Neither of us have left the suite in a week. I need to go to the pharmacy, the dry cleaners, return overdue library books, and, yes, one of the others could do it, but..."

"I need to get used to being alone with her," Stiles sighs, and Peter wraps his arms around his trembling body, nuzzling into his neck.

"You'll be fine. You've prepared bottles and changed diapers."

"With you here."

"It'll be good for you to be alone with her."

"What if I drop her? You know how clumsy I am."

Pulling back, Peter cups Stiles' cheeks. "You won't drop her. I have complete confidence in you." With a brief kiss, he steps back and pulls out his phone. "I'll only be gone two hours at the most and my phone is on."

Swallowing hard, Stiles nods reluctantly and watches Peter leave the suite, before slowly turning to face the sleeping infant. A feeling of dread instantly washes over him. 

He's only seventeen, not to mention that he's a boy and not a girl and not made for this. There's no maternal instinct. Nothing telling him just what to do. Logically he knows that men raise babies without the input of women all the time, but he feels overwhelmed. As long as Peter was with him he could hold the panic at bay and rely on his mate's experience with babies. Yeah, he's learned to prepare bottles and hold her just right to feed her and how to dress her and everything, but Peter was always there.

He loves Lily with all his heart, but he's scared to death of her.

The baby stirs and, as he takes a stumbling step forwards, Stiles' heart feels like it's about to burst out of his chest. Looking down at her in trepidation, he sees her little hand curl and uncurl, her lips smack together as her tongue peeks out. There's a rustling of the blanket as her legs stir. Her eyelids flutter, but remain closed.

Lily's fidgeting in her sleep.

 _He_ fidgets in his sleep.

Oh God, she's really _his_.

Panic gone, Stiles sinks onto the ottoman placed next to the bassinet and watches his two week old daughter sleep. As he does, he drinks in the sight of her, for the first time really seeing the few moles dotting her ivory skinned face, her fingers tiny but also slender and mobile. For the first time he sees himself in her and he smiles in wonder.

When Peter returns a couple hours later, Stiles is back on the couch, Lily held confidently in his arms as he feeds her a warmed bottle and talks endlessly to her about everything.

"I knew you could do it," Peter says softly, proudly, and Stiles flips him off behind their daughter's head, but also grins up at him.

"Piece of cake."

He can sense Peter rolling his eyes as he heads to their bedroom with his dry cleaning, but that's the norm with them and it feels okay.

End


End file.
